


Плетение корзин

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Мади и Джулиус разговаривают после всего. Пропущенная сцена к 410.





	Плетение корзин

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [basket weaving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192977) by [straddling_the_atmosphere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/straddling_the_atmosphere/pseuds/straddling_the_atmosphere). 

> Переведено на Фандомную Битву 2019 для команды Black Sails. Бета H.G. Wells (Kaellig)

Иногда, когда Мади скучает, она плетет корзины. Её мать позаботилась научить её, на всякий случай, и хотя у Мади нет настоящей нужды в этом, она занимается плетением, чтобы чем-то занять беспокойные пальцы. Очистить голову.  
Вот она и плетет, глядя на океан. В деревне всё спокойно, о минувшей войне и о сражении, развернувшемся здесь, напоминают теперь лишь вырубленные деревья, и пустые дома, оставшиеся без хозяев. Кто-то лишился одного или обоих родителей, кто-то — брата или сестры. Осматривая один из старых домов, она нашла книгу Флинта с посвящением, которое она не стала читать  
Сейчас эта книга в её хижине. Мади не сказала Сильверу.  
— А ведь он ждет тебя, — произносит чей-то голос, и Мади поднимает взгляд на Джулиуса, стоящего рядом с ней. Они оба переводят взгляд на лес.  
— Не думаю, что меня, — говорит она. Она видела как Сильвер сидел на скалах, глядя на море.  
— Может, его тоже, — соглашается Джулиус. — Но рядом с тобой у него есть надежда.  
Мади откладывает наполовину готовую корзину и поворачивается к нему. Руки у него оплетены шрамами, лицо решительное, почти строгое, но глаза теплые.  
— Сколь многое из того, что он сделал, было спланировано при твоем участии?— Эта мысль беспокоила её уже какое-то время: Сильвер умен и убедителен, но её люди не доверяют белым так легко. Сделка, которую он провернул вместе с Джеком, не могла быть заключена без чьей-то помощи. — Как давно вы все это придумали?  
Джулиус, надо отдать ему должное, встречает её взгляд без смущения.  
— Мы начали обсуждать это после первой битвы в Нассау. Тогда он думал, ты умерла, и он был в ярости. — Джулиус смотрит на неё печально. — Думаю, если бы ты оставалась мертвой, он продолжил бы войну в память о тебе.  
Пальцы сжимаются в кулаки, Мади закрывает глаза. Когда она открывает их, Джулиус все еще смотрит на неё.  
— Мученики полезны для войн, — говорит он. — В первую очередь — для тех, кто в них не верит.  
— Почему? — спрашивает она. — Я думала, ты хотел этого больше, чем кто-либо?  
— Из-за того, кем я был? И кем была твоя мать? — Он прямо смотрит на неё. — Ты не наивна, принцесса. Но ты еще невинна в некоторых вещах, о которых я и твоя мать знаем не понаслышке. Она забрала тебя от твоих хозяев прежде, чем они оставили тебе достаточно шрамов. Ты идеализируешь вещи. Это не плохо. Ты будешь хорошей королевой когда-нибудь. Но иногда нужно удержать то, что имеешь, чтобы не потерять все это в войне, к которой ты не готова. Этот урок я выучил хорошо.  
— Это не продлится долго, — мягко говорит Мади.  
— Конечно, нет. Но пока этого достаточно. — Он касается её плеча и сжимает. — Ты сможешь учиться в относительном покое. Набраться сил, сохранить любовь твоих людей. И может быть, когда время придет, когда это договор будет нарушен, мир будет готов к этому. К тому, за что ты готова умереть.  
Джулиус отпускает её руку и уходит, оставляя Мади смотреть вслед. Она не думает ни о чем какое-то время, просто слушает птиц, глухие удары топора о дерево. Она поднимает взгляд и видит наверху, на краю утеса, маленькую фигурку человека, погруженного в воспоминания.  
Минуту спустя она берет свою корзину и идет домой, в суету деревни.


End file.
